Ahzirr Traajijazeri
|Oblivion = }} Ahzirr Traajijazeri ist ein Buch in und . Während es in Oblivion ein Lehrbuch für Nahkampf ist, ist es in Skyrim lediglich ein gewöhnliches Buch ohne weiteren Nutzen. Fundorte Skyrim * Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste, kann außerdem bei Urag gro-Shub gekauft werden * Im Keller von Dushnikh Yal * Einsamkeit: In Addvars Haus * Im Galgenfelsen * In der Grauwinterwacht * In Meekos Hütte * An Bord der Roten Woge * In der Spaltsteinschlucht * Im Versteck des Verlorenen Messers * Weißlauf: In Carlotta Valentias Haus * Windhelm: Im Obergeschoss des Palastes der Könige Oblivion * J'Ghastas Haus in Bruma * Cheydinhal-Zuflucht Inhalt Ahzirr Traajijazaeri Verfasser unbekannt 50px|text-bottomieses Buch mag Euch töricht erscheinen. Doch wie alles, was die Khajiit betrifft, heißt es: "gzalzi vaberzarita maaszi" - "Torheit wurde zur Notwendigkeit." Vieles von dem, was ich zu sagen habe, ist wahrscheinlich noch nie aufgeschrieben worden, und falls doch, dann hat niemand es gelesen. Das Kaiservolk meint, dass alles für die Nachwelt niedergeschrieben werden müsste, dabei kennt doch jedes in Elsweyr geborene Khajiit-Kätzchen seine Geschichte und nimt sie mit der Muttermilch auf. Doch in jünger Zeit haben unsere Bemühungen, unser Heimatland vor habgierigen Grafen von Leyawiin zurückzugewinnen, Sympathisanten angezogen, darunter sogar Mitglieder des Kaiservolks. Sie möchten sich unserer Sache anschließen, aber haben Schwierigkeiten, unsere Kultur zu verstehen. Unsere Feinde verstehen uns ebenso wenig, doch das ist unser Ziel, eine weitere Waffe in unserem Arsenal. Doch unsere Nicht-Khajiit-Freunde sollten wissen, wer wir sind, was wir tun und was uns dazu antreibt. Der Verstand der Khajiit taugt nicht zur Selbstbetrachtung. Wir machen einfach, was wir schon immer getan haben, der Rest kümmert uns nicht. Unsere Philosophie in Worte zu fassen und zu verstehen ist und fremd, und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass Ihr uns selbst nach dem Lesen dieses Dokuments verstehen werdet. Begreift diese schlichte Wahrheit: "q'zi no vano thzina ualizz" - "Wenn ich mir selbst widerspreche, sage ich die Wahrheit." Wir sind die Renrijra Krin. "Das Grinsen des Söldners", "Das Lachen der Landlosen" und "Der lächelnde Abschaum", all das sind angemessene Übersetzungen. Ein abfälliger Begriff, gewiss, doch amüsant, und so haben wir ihn übernommen. Wir tragen den Zorn in unseren Herzen, doch nicht auf unseren Gesichtern. Wir kämpfen für Elsweyr, doch wir verbünden uns nicht mit dem Herrscher unseres Volkes, der Mähne. Wir glauben an Gerechtigkeit, doch wir folgen keinen Gesetzen. "Q'zi no vano thzina ualizz." Dies sind keine Regeln, denn dafür gibt es keinen Begriff in Ta'agra. Nennt sie unsere "thjizzrini", unsere "törichten Konzepte". 1. "Vaba Do'Shur'do": "Es ist gut, tapfer zu sein" Wir kämpfen mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg gegen das Kaiserreich von Tamriel. Unsere Sache ist die edelste von allen: die Verteidigung unserer Heimat. Sollten wir scheitern, so verraten wir damit sowohl unsere Vergangenheit als auch unsere Zukunft. Unsere Toten sind, Ri'sallidad, was man als "Märtyrer" im wahrsten und besten Sinne dieses so oft missbrauchten Wortes auslegen kann. WIr ehren ihr Opfer, und hinter unserem Lächeln trauern wir zutiefst um sie. Unsere Tapferkeit zeigt sich am deutlichsten in jenem Lächeln, das für das "Krin" im Namen unseres Volkes gesorgt hat. Es bedeutet nicht, dass wir grinsend herumlaufen, etwa wie die idiotischen Affen, die Imga von Valenwald. Nein, Schwierigkeiten amüsieren uns einfach. Ein ausgeglichener, faire Kampf ist einfach eine extrem langweilige Angelegenheit. Wir lächeln voller Selbstvertrauen, denn wir wissen, dass wir letzten Endes nur gewinnen können. Und wir wissen, dass unser Lächeln unseren Feinden den letzten Nerv raubt. 2. "Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito": "Es ist notwendig, wegzulaufen" Wir kämpfen mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg gegen das Kaiserreich von Tamriel. Ehre ist Wahnsinn. Ja, wir liebten die Renrijra Krin, die im tapferen Kampf gegen die Truppen des Kaiserreiches gefallen sind, doch ich garantiere Euch: Alle Ri'sallidad wussten um einen Fluchtweg, den er oder sie nicht benutzen konnten - um diese Tatsache mit dem letzten Atemzug zu verfluchen. Wenn der große Senche-Raht zu den Steppen von Saimisil kommt, kann er weder jagen noch schlafen, da die winzigen Alfiq auf seinen Rücken springen und ihn beißen. Anschließend laufen sie davon, bevor er seinen massigen Köroer in ihre Richtung wenden kann. Obwohl er hoffen mag, die Alfiq zu fangen, muss der Senche-Raht doch immer wieder von dannen ziehen. Sie sind unsere Verwandten, diese Alfiq, und wir haben ihre Strategie gegen den großen Tieger von Leyawiin übernommen. Verbündet Euch nicht mit den Renrija, wenn Ihr Euch danach sehnt, Teil einer mächtigen Armee zu sein, die immer vorwärts marschiert und für die Rückzug ein Gräuel ist. Wir lachen über Eure selbstmörderische Idiotie, während wir im Schilf am Flussufer verschwinden und dem unvermeidlichen Massaker zuschauen. 3. "Fusozay Var Var": "Freut Euch des Lebens" Das Leben ist kurz. Wenn Ihr in letzter Zeit nicht die Freuden der Liebe genossen habt, dann legt dieses Buch zur Seite und kümmert Euch so rasch wie möglich darum. Findet ein williges Mädchen oder einen strammen Burschen. Findet sogar mehrere, in der Kombination, die Eure weisen Lenden einfällt. Gebt Euch keinesfalls als unnahbar. Unser Kampf gegen die mächtigen Streitkräfte der Unterdrückung kann warten. Erledigt? Gut. Willkommen zurück. Wir Renrijra Krin leben und kämpfen gemeinsam und wissen, dass Leyawiin und das Kaiserreich nicht so schnell aufgeben werden - wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal zu unseren Lebzeiten. In der uns bleibenden Zeit wollen wir unsere Waffenbrüder nicht mürrisch, lustlos, farblos, nüchtern und jungfräulich sehen - sonst hätten wir uns den Klingen des Kaisers angeschlossen. Nehmt uns unsere schmutzen Witze, unsere ausschwiefend-trunkenen Nächte und unseren Mondzucker-Rausch nicht übel. All das sind die Freuden, die Leyawiin uns versagt - und so nehmen wir unsere gute Laune sehr ernst. 4. "Fusozay Var Dar": "Töte ohne Bedenken" Das Leben ist kurz. Sehr kurz, wie viele erfahren konnten, die den Renrijra Krin in die Quere kamen. Wir kämpfen mit allen Mitteln. Wenn uns ein Feind gegenübersteht, gehen wir im Geist alle Möglichkeiten durch. Sogar die Flucht, falls sein Schwert zu groß ausfallen sollte. Wendet er uns jedoch den Rücken zu, ziehe ich persönlich es vor, ihn zu Boden zu schlagen und dann auf seinen Nacken zu springen, woraufhin seine Knochen mit einem befriedigenden Knirschen brechen. Doch das bleibt natürlich Euch und Eurem persönlichen Stil überlassen. 5. "Ahzirr Durrarriss": "Wir geben dem Volk mit vollen Händen" Lasst uns nicht unsere Ziele vergessen. Wir kämpfen für unsere Familien, die Khajiit, die von den fruchtbaren Ufern des Makapi-Sees und des Makapi-Flusses vertrieben worden sind. Ein Land, auf dem sie und ihre Vorfahren schon seit ewigen Zeiten gelebt hatten. Es ist unser Kampf, doch ihre Tragödie. Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass wir für sie kämpfen, damit sie nicht anderen Einflüsterungen Glauben schenken. Die Mähne, der Kaiser und der Graf können Reden halten, Gesetze verabschieden und - weil sie sich nicht verstecken müssen - ihre Positionen und Philosophien ihren Untertanen erklären, um eine unvermeidliche Revolution hinauszuzögern. Gruppen wie wir, die Renrija Krin, können nur auf ihre Taten setzen. Dies bedeutet jedoch mehr, als für das Gute zu kämpfen und über unsere verdatterten Feinde zu lachen Wir müssen außerdem das Volk für uns gewinnen und einsetzen. Unser Krieg ist nicht militärisch, sondern politisch. Erhebt sich das Volk gegen unsere Unterdrücker, werden diese sich zurückziehen - und wir werden siegen. Gebt diesen Menschen, wann immer möglich, Gold, Mondzucker und unsere staarken Arme. Auch, wenn sie sich verstecken mögen, werden wir in ihren Herzen sein. 6. "Ahzirr Traajijazeri": "Wir nehmen zu Recht mit Gewalt" Lasst uns nicht unsere Ziele vergessen. Wir sind Diebe und Ganoven, Schmuggler und Saboteure. Wenn wir einen Bauernhof nicht einnehmen können, brennen wir ihn nieder. Wenn sich Truppen des Kaiservolk in eineer prachtvollen Festung verschanzt haben und unwillig sind, sich zu ergeben, so reißen wir das Bauwerk ein - mögen es unsere Ahnen noch so sehr geliebt haben. Ist seine Zerstörung der einzige Weg, das von den Leyawiin besetzte Land zu befreien, dann sei es so. Wir wollen unser Leben und unsere Heimat zurück, so wie wir sie vor zwnazig Jahren besaßen. Sollte dieses Ziel unerreichbar sein, akzeptieren wir auch ein einfacheres, pragmatischeres. Rache. Und zwar mit einem Lächeln. en:Ahzirr Traajijazeri es:Ahzirr Traajijazeri ru:Азирр Траджиджазери it:Ahzirr Traajijazeri fr:Ahzirr Trajijazaeri Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher